Never My Own Reflection
by theforeverloved
Summary: Cherry Kaydens is irrisistable. Everyone knew that. She was the prettiest girl in her muggle school. So how come she didn't know it? Follow her through her first years at Hogwarts.


Cherry Kaydens is irrisistable. Everyone knew that. She was the prettiest girl in her muggle school. So how come she didn't know it? Follow her through her first years at Hogwarts.

A Few Years Back

Cherry had had a hard life. When she was born, her dad left her and her mom. At the age of two, something was after her family, and everyone was killed but her mom. She lived up to the age of 11 living a semi-normal life. Her mom had turned to drugs and alcohol to deal with the metal stress, and Cherry was physically hurt a lot by her mom. But helped Cherry deal with all this. Magic. She had found out she was a witch when she was 6. Her first time using magic had been out of anger. Her mom had been yelling at her, calling her every kind of swear there was. Cherry lost control and every piece of glasse in the room suddenly shadders into a hundred pieces. Her mom said nothing as she stared at her with wide eyes. That same week, Cherry was locked up in her room by her mom. She soon figured out that her mom was a muggle. Her dad had been the magical one. She started practicing magic daily, out of her mom's sight of course, and had a talent for it. One day she recieved a letter, but she mom burnt it as soon as she saw what it was.

Present Time

But over the years, they kept coming, but the 20's. But the number of letters sent lessened after a while. Cherry was sitting in the living room one day. Her mom was out at the moment, and one letter came down the chiminey. It landed straight in the fire, but didn't burn. Cherry carfully grabbed it away. It had a red seil on the back. _Hogwarts._ She read. She opened it and found an invitation to school for magical kids like herself. Cherry didn't know what to do. She couldn't go by herself, she didn't know how to get there, what to buy, or anything. At that moment, she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was her mother, she quickly put the letter in the back jean pocket. She made her way to the door and opened it. Only to find a complete stranger.

"Cherry Kaydens I presume?"

Cherry swallowed hard when she noticed a few other unknown people behind him.

"Y-Yes."

"My name is Remus, this is Tonks. We've been sent from Hogwarts to come and get you."

"Why?"

"You probably know better then we do that you're exceptionally gifted when it comes to magic. We would like you to come study at out school for magical students like yourself. We can explain everything on the way there."

"I-I can't just leave. My mom. My stuff."

"Well the mom issues can be taken care of, as for your stuff, you have about 27 minutes to pack. That is if you want to come."

Cherry didn't have much to think about, why would she stay here with her abusive mother in this craphole of a town when she could be with her own kind.

"Fine."

Cherry ran upstairs and grabbed her mom's big red suitcase. She stuffed every piece of clothing she owned, and some personal items. She closed it and ran downstairs.

"22 Minutes, that's a record."

Cherry smiled, something she hadn't done a lot during her life.

Cherry followed them to the backyard.

"What are we doing?"

All Remus did was smile, as he pulled out his wand and shrunk her suitcase till it was the size of a walnut. Cherry just stood there confused.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"In your hand."

"A wand, what else?"

Cherry just stood there just as confused as before. Then Tonks spoke up.

"You've never used a wand?"

"No, I just use my hand."

They both smirked.

"I think Albus was being modest about your talent."

"Who's Albus?"

"The headmaster at Hogwarts. You'll meet him when we arrive there."

"And how exactly are we going to get there?"

"Flying."

Cherry was about to ask another question when 2 brooms came out of nowhere and landed in Tonks' and Remus' hands. Remus tossed Cherry mini suitcase at her and she caught it. She put it in her pocket as Tonks told her to come on with her. She hopped on and grabbed onto Tonks.

They flew for a couple of hours in silence. Then they finally landed behind a small town. They put their brooms away, Cherry wasn't quite sure where, and walked into the small tavern. All three of them sat at a small table. Remus then excused himself. Then Tonks spoke.

"So this is all pretty sudden isn't it?"

"Um, yea, a little."

"Well a pretty girl like youself shouldn't her stuck in that environment. It's just not right."

Cherry smiled. She couldn't relate when people told her she was pretty.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"When you smiled, your eyes were sad."

"You don't miss any details do you?"

We laughed a bit.

"No, I don't."

"People often tell me i'm pretty, except my mom, but I never know what they're talking about."

"Your own mother doesn't think your pretty? And you don't think your pretty?"

"No, my mother doesn't like me much. And it's not that I don't think i'm pretty, it's that I can't know if I am."

Tonks just frownd, she was obviously confused.

"What do you mean, can't know if you are?"

"Do you have a small mirror with you by any chance?"

"Yea."

Tonks pulled out a small circular mirror from her pocket. Cherry held it up on the side so that tonks could look at it and supposably see Cherry. But she saw nothing.

"What the?"

"I can't see my own reflection, and neither can other."

"Oh, how come?"

"I don't know. I can't see myself either."

"What do you mean."

"I can't see myself, I'll look at my lap and only see the chair, I'll write but only see the pen writting on the paper. But that part only applies to me."

When Cherry finished her sentence, Tonks just stared at her with wide eyes. Then Remus came back. When he saw Tonks' expression he frowned.

"What did I miss?"


End file.
